top_ideas_for_digital_inclusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Content
Jackie Dunn's Top Idea Protect public libraries! John-Paul Whalen's Top Idea Share the gift campaign to encourage everyone who can use a computer or smart device to teach somebody they know who can't the benefits of the internet and how to use it. Sylvia Holman's Top Idea Have a digital champion scheme where people who are allowed volunteering days can be matched with someone to do digital skills mentoring. Roger Hamilton's Top Idea Each one...teach one!! Kulvinder Sidki's Top Ideas Government to provide funding to libraries to open for longer to give opportunity for low paid workers to gain online digital skills. Government officials to lead by example and reduce their carbon footprint by using technology to meet rather than travelling long distances. Promote the education of children in developing countries through participation of online learning of basic knowledge and language skills. Government to implement policies to accomodate the growing number of IT jobs in the UK. Goverment need to engage more with voluntary sectors and provide more funding to work with the hardest to reach communities who are socially excluded and creating a divide between those who can and those who can't use technology. Jessica Peters' Top Ideas Using Google Chrome you can sync accounts to allow users who don't have their own machine at home to bring all their documents and bookmarks with them wherever they go. This makes a public terminal personal. Connecting with local crafting groups by teaching how to use computers to create cross-stitch and knitting patterns. Establish a 'Christmas Club' in order to teach people about online shopping - bring the mince pies and they will come! Use games like 'Typing of the Dead' to engage 16-19s into improving their IT skills - this can be used to jump off into understanding how software works and getting them excited about learning to programme. Work with a local GP to show people how to book appointments and order repeat prescriptions online. Gill Whitney's Top Idea Acknowledge the risks, educate to create confident users, focus on fun and linking digital skills to quality of life. Roger Wilson's Top Ideas Free wifi in public areas funded by adverts and government. Partner with the skills show (World Skills UK) to promote digital skills. National programme for people who are 55+ delivered by UK Online Centres and Age UK. This could include IT courses and drop in IT clubs. Set up UK Online Centres in Baptist Churches across the country. They are currently hosting IT courses and IT drop in clubs in Richmond. Every person who works in the city of London in financial services partners an offline person to help them get online. Nicki Philbin's Top Idea Put hotspots in to village halls for free. Ruth Prosser's Top Idea Invest in libraries (especially providing wifi). They are a network that reaches all parts of the country. Zoe Breen's Top Idea There should be a weekly TV show with computers in the kitchen - baking and digital learning skills together. Sally-Anne McIntyre's Top Idea Find a 'brand' that you can get out there so as to become familiar to everyone online or not such as 'digital club'. Dawn Green's Top Ideas Capture new learners from clients visiting your organisation e.g. the CAB to increase their digital awareness. Recruit learners as digital champions/volunteers to inspire future learners. UK Online should talk to Citizens Advice to ensure that all CAB's become UK Online Centres. This is essential as the government agenda develops e.g universal credit. Roger Darlington's Top Idea Provide free wifi in hospitals provided by comms companies on a trust by trust basis. Patients tend to be older and poorer and many will not be internet users. patients have time to fill and those who are net savvy can provide peer to peer tuition. Genefer Chitolie's Top Idea Using corporate volunteers to communicate to our local young people looking for work by email to teach them professional email exchange. This teaches them the difference between social and business email. Anna Hall's Top Idea Target rural areas which are losing bank branches at the moment to capture those needing to use online banking for the first time. All mental health, disability and other health charities need to be involved to capture the 'highest fruit' to provide trusted facilitators, champions. Provision of more local ISP's in rural areas to cover black spots that mainstream providers are not covering. These could maybe be community run. Inclusion in the rural areas may need to work on a home visit basis in order to capture 100% by 2020. Family learning is also good in rural areas, primary schools are good places to speak to people. Local churches and pubs could act as the main hubs. Bring Citizens Advice on board - they are reaching the most vulnerable and those not online but are not engaging much in online work. This will help ensure 'quick wins' are achieved e.g. finding the advice required or downloading a form. Alison Reid's Top Ideas Make rural community hubs in pubs. Wifi hotspots in churches for rural areas - Churches together, Digital Vicars! David Hollingsworth's Top Idea 'Bring your Granny to School week' This links with intergenerational learning and social. This would put schools at the centre of digital inclusion. Sue Oxley's Top Idea Know who has received funding in your locality and identify how you can create partnership working. Be innovative with delivery 'don't do what you've always done because you will get what you always got' Be creative to engage with new learners and the locations of where you engage. Engage with local community groups and TARA's who already have details of residents needs. Offer a variety of digital courses that have been researched through community engagement. Mark Rowe's Top Idea Social Housing association residents should get unlimited broadband access from happus.eu for £11.85 a month for 12 months. Finn Woodhill's Top Ideas Streaming hardware that just plays video content that interests the user - first look. Use technology outside - use GPS to explore, find a good pub or document what you do (share it) Micro-volunteering for mobile device issues. We could develop an app that screenshots problems and gets answers from students and other volunteers. A simplified version of Ebay (using their API) that is for new starters to sell things and sell their stories to other new learners. This could be made fun - gamification! Browser add on that annotates popular websites to show how to do things in real life. Paul Gutherson's Top ideas Build a network of volunteers and venues. Places and people make digital work. Take learning where the learner is and don't be 'the expert' admit you don't know everything but show people the tools you use to find out how to help people. Have drop in sessions in a venue near supermarket free bus stops - get people to pop in - show them how to do click and collect and that way they get more time on town. This tackles digital, social and more. Help a neighbour/friend or family member invite them to share a coffee/tea and cake and show them how to use the internet. Let them borrow a 'cup of internet' until they can see the benefits or afford it themselves. Deliver training alongside volunteers to grow capacity - this is the start of a social movement - if 1 trainer empowers 2 volunteers who then work with 10 people each who then tell 5 people how good being online is for them. Helen Davies' Top Ideas Work with retailers, credit unions and broadband providers to provide affordable ways to buy a 'get online' package. A bundled hardware/broadband package based on needs i.e tablets vs laptops, dongles vs router. They could also include a voucher for free training at a UK Online Centre. Some way of rewarding online transactions via existing nectar or similar rewards i.e. retailers and service industries reward online transactions with points meaning money can be saved off broadband cost. Derek Nutt's Top idea A lot of low income people use a method of topping up credit on gas/electricity with cash at a supermarket. Could we devise something similar for a wifi dongle? For this group of people its a matter of building on processes they already know to develop trust. Lynda Batchelor's Top Idea To develop a first steps reading/english programme based around the "Toy Story" reading books on iPads. The narrator reads out highlighted text whilst the learner reads it. This really helps people with english as a second language to develop the skills and confidence to take up training. Emily Harbron's Top Ideas Make it personal to each person. How can it benefit them personally? What interests do they have which will make them want to get online. Actually talk to people. They're not just numbers so don't treat them like it. Face to face social interaction is vital. Actually press for affordable inclusion. You can get broadband cheap enough but then include line rental which inevitably at least triples the cost. Actually make it inclusive. Right now it is not, at the expense of millions. Better support for groups/people who support excluded individuals. Things like the mindset volunteers are free is harmful. Volunteers are not free. They need support, training, travel expenses etc. Stop building false expectations it damages and costs groups who want to help. Antony Gray's Top Ideas More information within the Learn My Way website informing the learner of useful free software that it available. A unit on Learn My Way that makes the learner/user more aware of diagnostic software. The inclusion of a reset button for each unit within Learn My Way. A unit that covers basic computer maintenance, both physical and also software. More accredited courses included in learn My Way. Samuel Sigbeku's Top Ideas Running more sessions/workshops at the local libraries especially targeting the elderly. Providing low-cost affordable computers for home use. Free or cost effective resources (software and hardware) to enable people to get online easily. Providing home support for home digital integrations. Reaching out more aggressively to residential homes; making funding available to facilitate this. Cecelia German's Top Idea Provide every vulnerable person with a smartphone containing key apps that can help them. Sean Henderson's Top Idea Remind everyone that they can't break the internet. Laura Payne's Top Idea Introduce digital learners to the value of social media by setting up a message board to bring the new users together. They would be able to practice using such platforms and learn from each others digital journey by sharing tips and advice and supporting one another. These forums are still popular like Mumsnet and could be designed and pitched at a fairly basic level. More experienced users may choose to stay as advisors and moderators once they feel confident. People like to share and help once they have experienced this themselves. Paul Wilson's Top Idea Rewired not retired William Odoi's Top Ideas Make basic equipment as affordable as possible. Philippa Leary's Top Idea Get a hot spot map drawn up Contact local schools to see if we can run some training sessions - just after drop off in the morning or before pick up in the afternoon. To present my IT training at a UK Online Centre as a means to an end - taking the focus off skills. Georgina Hartgreaves Top Ideas Develop a metric for measuring exclusion at a very local level e.g. facilitate research/analysis to map exclusion at lower level super output areas. To develop inclusion provision and encourage it's roll out in the workplace in order to reach those who serve residents. E.g. In local authorities. Yes to reaching the young and yes to reaching those that are excluded but also yes to reaching social workers, chief execs, policy teams, comms teams. I.e. help channel shift and behaviour change. Touching on Siobhan's comment around leading by example and getting support from the top down, I believe local authorities and other organisations require and really need support in bridging the digital divide within the food chain (so to speak). Georgina Bell's Top Idea Use children to encourage parents to use digital skills - children teaching their parents. Watch your language - It's very easy to assume people know what your mean by 'cloud' 'online' 'pen drive' etc. They may not and this can be a massive barrier. Ongoing support is key - one off training is not enough to change attitudes and behaviours. Train up volunteers who will act as digital mentors to other who are less confident/able. Then, those people take on the role of mentor to another and so on. Ensure that people are reassured about the safety/risk aspects of using the internet. Lizzie Whitchurch's Top Ideas Young people should train older people digital skills and older people return the favour with life skills/mentoring Loan IT equipment and trust people to look after it. This works really well for Yarlington Housing. Host gadget shows - it starts conversations and breaks down barriers. Enable vouchers towards equipment. People can self teach with time. Work with hospitals - naturally you would reach vulnerable people. Emmanuel Westly Foundation's Top Ideas Share facilities with others to allow greater access to the internet outside libraries. Our rate of digital inclusion is low because of the need for a bank card to run a telephone/broadband line. Families on low incomes who don't have a debit card are unable to get the internet at home. There needs to be a cultural change from a generation of people who are anti new technology. The typical Daily Mail reader, hate anything new and are technophobic. Low cost digital access could be achieved by getting rid of the standard charge for a telephone line allowing cheap broadband access. Allow central government to take charge of libraries in the UK from local councils to transform all community libraries into free digital hubs which open longer hours. Adrian Stone's Top Ideas Alliance Homes is introducing tablets for tenants to get people online. Points will be earned through all sorts of means and awarded to tenants who can exchange they like a clubcard. Micro-volunteering in larger organisations. Local authorities and housing associations should encourage their staff to commit 4 hours per month to support those who are digitally excluded to get online. Clair Conley's Top Ideas Young people should mentor their parents/carers/grandparents particularly using social media. Digital masterclasses demonstrating how the internet can save money e.g. money saving expert, Hot UK deals, Quidco and Topcashback. Myth busting websites to advise things like viruses can't get in your home if you get broadband. Start from scratch work books and guides on what to do before you get online. Explain simply and clearly what the internet is. Use real life analogies i.e a giant encyclopedia on a screen that answers your questions. Nicola Wallace-Dean's Top Ideas Forget laptops and use tablets. Especially with older learners. Digital Inclusion is not just getting people online. It's bridging the gap. Support mums and dads to help their kids to use scratch and python. Become the learner with them as the tech is really cost effective. Tackle social issues with digital tools. If there is no access to fresh fruit and veg in your area show people how to shop online. Support SME's to help them to help their staff. Run Learn My Way sessions in staff rooms. Take selfies with learners on smartphones. It's easy, it's fun and they can share it online. Talk to every team in a housing association so they can make connections of how you can help their customers. Work with shelters schemes to create their own Facebook pages and take photos. Build it up from there. Start with family trees. Find my Past is great. Go further and host it in a chip shop "Fish Peas and Family Trees" Getting people online is easy keeping them online is the hard part. Help people set up broadband in their homes. Don't underestimate how hard it is to get a router out of it's box plugged in and connected to your device. Encourage communities to become their own digital hubs. Digital inclusion doesn't happen when laptops are sat in the boot of trainers cars. Jenny Young's Top Idea Make use of befriending groups to provide one to one support. Kim Bradford's Top Ideas Make it easier for people working on the ground in local communities to access funding. Get journalists from the Daily Mail to live for a day with a family who doesn't have access to the internet. Libraries should be funded to deliver skills and learning. At the moment they have to use their IT to generate money. Work with parents so they can be more aspirational for their children. Make it top of the agenda for politicians and big business. Juliette Collier's Top Ideas Personal invitation/support from someone you know and trust is a powerful mechanism for engaging with people who are reluctant/nervous/not interested. Ask people what they are interested in and then show them how brilliantly digital technology can help them enjoy, explore and extend their passion. Connectivity and major benefits like being able to Skype a grandchild or help your child are powerful - added power if the request or help comes from family. Understand that digital inclusion is not about doing a course it is about creating confidence - an appetite and a motivation to learn and use technology. Multiple access and support points using the places where people already are rather than making them visit you. Any place, any time, any one. This should be embedded in to existing activity. Rebecca Beesley's Top Idea Get internet providers to offer broadband without phone line rentals, set up costs and 12 month tie ins. Vick Virdee's Top Ideas The real beneficiaries of people getting online are actually the creators, manufacturers, producers etc of hardware, software and online content. Because more people are being encouraged to learn how to use a certain piece of equipment organisations like Microsoft need to be more involved. Sarah Walker's Top Ideas Lets learn from Norway - how did they get it so right? BT need to come up with truly affordable broadband that both households and businesses can afford. Partner with a local college who can provide free learning for tenants and those on benefits to help with transport. Broadband is the 4th utility - no one cuts off your water! We need to take a higher stance with some working age digitally excluded people. Sam O'Brien's Top Ideas Wifi Share project with you neighbours maybe along the lines of solar panels and feed in tariff. If you re-share your wifi you get a subsidy on your broadband bill. Start at school as the 6% of young people offline won't change, it will only add to the 9.5million. Buddy up children with peer training so they can learn from their peers. Baz Kanabar's Top Idea To give a free mobile phone to everyone over the age of 60. We would need a big sponsor for this. Make an app to understand government policy easier. Make a simple app to help elderly people to make their own games. Clare Johnson's Top Ideas Assisted self help computers in all local councils where customers are supported when accessing online council services. Learn My Way delivered sessions run by all local councils. All employers supported by government to run basic computer courses to ensure all employees have a basic computer knowledge and an email address. Local and national maps to be provided to show all access and wifi points as well as where support is available. NHS Choices self care advice to be available in waiting areas. Free town centre wifi as standard. Tony Bradford's Top Ideas An app for mentors to use as a checklist for introducing people to online digital sources. Roaming street advisors armed with tablets/laptops to answer IT questions and demonstrate digital services. Similar to chuggers! Mobile Skype booths (like photo booths) to encourage people to discover online services. Ivi Juliane Padium-Quan's Top Idea Break the literacy barrier. Get connected with our travellers (gypsy) community. Getting the big retailers to help their customers shopping online (with UK Online Centre help) Have a hardware library in remote locations (with dongles). Get the university students to work on their thesis to identify the 'pockets' of digital poverty. Is this possible? Francis Babayemi's Top Idea To further remove the access barriers and to simplify the process for connecting newcomers online; government, private sector and charities should start thinking of a universal language for doing things online. Tanya Cook's Top Ideas Get your learners to be mentors and coaches as they gain skills Use the local community public house if you have one. Not everyone is tempted by biscuits. Show people things they are interested in and make them want to look for more. Andy Cave's Top Ideas Use the information you already have about your clients/customers to work out who is offline/online Mark Rowe's Top Ideas When purchasing training providers look out for ones that offer payment on performance e.g. payment per trainee completing the course. Use silver training to deliver it training nationally. Use text messages to focus promotion of DI projects. 12 Housing Associations are working together as a connected housing initiative to help ISP bring new/cheaper products to people on low incomes. Deborah Matthews' Top Ideas Ensure all the new developments have internet access enabled as a fourth service. Use the data available to you to shape your strategies and target the hard to reach. Invest in volunteers, ensure they are supported by your organisation and not just trained and left to deliver. Build local partnerships, share resources and best practice. You don't have to re-invent the wheel. Regeneration strategies must include access to the internet in properties Amy Jiggins' Top Ideas Intergeneration projects with young people Hold events for digital champions with networking opportunities to empower them Include digital champion training as part of induction process for all staff More national publicity if the benefits of getting online Rich Avison's Top Idea NHS linked app where information can be personalised for individuals. e.g. medication, doctor information, useful numbers. Integrate with local services. We need to work together to reach the top of the tree. Need for a digital assessment tool. Similar to the basic skills assessment on a recognised national level. David McCollum's Top Ideas Use Universal Credit in a similar way to digital TV switchover - people have '''to be online, in particular some of the hardest to reach. IT should be considered a vital skill by schools and organisations. Similar to 'we're in' for pensions. Simplify online forms. benefit claims etc Organisations need benefits/housing apps - lots of people who have no digital skills have a smartphone UK Online Centres need to clearly publicise what they offer - where and when. I'm not sure this message is clear for all centres. '''E-Inclusion Recycling's Top Idea Keep up with technology! Don't get stuck in the past by using old technology to help people get digitally included. Times change and people lose interest in outdated technology, so stay on top of the latest trends, such as smartphones and tablets. It is a great way to keep people interested and make sure no-one gets left behind. Find us @E_Inc_Recycling!